Nobody Wants To Be Alone
by LeaveTheFrontPorch
Summary: Elsa is courted by every eligible young man of consequence, but she's not ready for a relationship yet. Kristoff takes his role as protector of Anna and Elsa very seriously, and Anna doesn't see what the big deal is. She just wants her sister to be happy and in love, like herself.
1. Chapter 1

Kristoff noticed Anna out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't even trying to stifle the most enormous yawn he had ever seen. Wow. That one even put Sven to shame. Any other day, Kristoff would have laughed heartily and pointed this out to Anna. But currently they were in the midst of serious business. Or at least he was. Obviously Anna was in the midst of being bored.

One of the drawbacks of being a young, unmarried Queen, at least in Elsa's estimation, was that every young royal, nobleman in the hemisphere wanted to court favor with her. She was constantly being bombarded with requests for introductions by would be suitors. Elsa was not in the least bit interested in finding a companion. She had just recently overcome her extreme fear of letting Anna hug her. She wasn't even close to comfortable with the idea of being alone with a perfect stranger. However, being the diplomat that she was, she saw no way around addressing these requests without being outwardly rude. And considering her sizable reputation that she was constantly striving to overcome, she decided it was at least prudent to meet and acknowledge these offers of goodwill if nothing else. So once a month, Elsa would begrudgingly choose a day and have her advisors set up a long schedule of meetings with different noblemen and princes and other foreign dignitaries who had written and expressed interest in meeting with the Queen.

That's where Anna and Kristoff came in. Elsa all but begged both of them to accompany her during these exhausting and stressful occasions and they both readily agreed – although for different reasons.

Elsa and Kristoff were already inclined to distrust people and close themselves off emotionally. The incident with Hans simply intensified these feelings and made them both, if possible, even more wary. Surprisingly, of the three of them, Anna was the _least_ affected. Of course she felt rather foolish for being so careless, but once she realized she had never really loved Hans at all, she was pretty much over it. Apparently falling in love and having your heart broken were both equally impossible to accomplish in one day. Anna chalked the whole thing up to her lack of experience and some rotten luck. Hans was an anomaly. Merely a bad apple in the many barrels and barrels of perfectly shiny, delicious apples that were surely out there. To her, every new person was a potential new friend and she couldn't help but be optimistic for her sister. After all, she had found such unexpected love, happiness and companionship with Kristoff, how could she not want the same for Elsa? As each new prospect was introduced, Anna greeted every single one with a huge smile and a tiny wave. You never knew who the next Kristoff would be.

Kristoff, on the other hand, took a much more somber view of the situation. As far as he was concerned, he had already surrendered one woman he cared for, subjecting her to the mercy of another man. The results were devastating. It wouldn't happen again. Not only did Kristoff care about Elsa's wellbeing, but he was perfectly aware that whatever man had access to Elsa, would also be close to Anna by approximation. As he explained to Anna in the simplest of terms, and amid much eye rolling, he wasn't about to let some smarmy, fancy, highbrow prince waltz in and mess up his family. It was not going to happen. Just as Anna immediately approved of every new prospect, Kristoff immediately disliked every single one of them. In his opinion, none of them were worthy of Anna or Elsa's attention. Hell, half the time he didn't feel like HE was worthy of their attention so there was no way any of these other clowns were even close.

Despite being told repeatedly not too, all Kristoff had to do was slowly and deliberately cross his large, muscular arms over his even larger chest, stand with his feet apart, his back ramrod straight with a look on his face even Elsa couldn't match with coldness. Unfailingly the poor soul standing in front of the Queen and company, would stammer, glance nervously at Kristoff, quickly try to figure out who exactly he was (Guard? Escort? Advisor?), decide it didn't matter, hastily wrap up his prepared statement and excuse himself. Elsa's advisors rolled their eyes and moaned each time this happened but Kristoff didn't care. Elsa never complained and the advisors clearly didn't notice that he only did this when, instead of folded calmly in her lap, Elsa's hands were gripping the arms of her throne, sending fine lines of ice frosting down the sides.

They were reaching the end of another one of these grueling days when Kristoff had noticed Anna's very un-princess-like yawn. Elsa was consulting with several advisors – no doubt who were begging her to say something to Kristoff about his threatening posture – as they waited in between suitors. Anna finished her yawn and was lazily smacking her lips when she caught Kristoff watching her. She giggled guiltily and gave him the same little wave she had given every visitor that day. They stood on either side of Elsa and Kristoff was glad they weren't standing together during introductions because that would be very distracting and he liked the effect it had on the callers seeing chipper Anna on one side of Elsa and him on the other. Seeing that they had some time, Anna scootched, what Kristoff could only assume was meant to be inconspicuously, to the other side of the room towards him. Whispering, even though they were well out of Elsa's earshot,

"I'm so tired! We've been doing this all day! They all seem so nice! I don't know how she doesn't like any of them!" Kristoff gawked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Anna, they're all total creeps! They only want to be with her because she's a Queen and she's got powers." Anna gave him a look that clearly said - oh please.

"You need to relax! Just because she IS a Queen and HAS powers does not mean that is why they want to get to know her better!"

"Yes, it does." Kristoff said sternly. "They know nothing else about her!"

"I thought they told you to stop crossing your arms? You've done it during more than half the presentations." Her eyes narrowed and she raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Well Elsa has never told me to stop. Besides, it's not like I do it on purpose. It just happens. I get tired of standing here too, you know." Kristoff gave her a sideways look to see if she bought it. She didn't.

"Oh no you don't. You totally do it on purpose, Kristoff Bjorgman! You're trying to scare these nice men away and you could be keeping Elsa from her true love!" Anna's whisper was getting louder as she jabbed a pointy finger into his chest. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Oh ya? Better to be alone than with any of these creeps. She's not ready, Anna. She'll meet someone in her own time. Not in a presentational ceremony like this. It's so…..I don't know…wrong." He finished lamely. Anna considered what he said with an exasperated yet somewhat touched look on her face.

"I know she's not ready" she sighed in defeat. "I just worry about her is all." Anna turned to go back to her side of the room as Elsa's advisors scuttled out of sight in preparation for the next announcement. Anna turned back to Kristoff,

"Nobody likes being alone, you know." She flashed him a smile. For the first time that day, he smiled back, remembering her words to him on their first encounter, before quickly resuming his stony façade.

Yeah, maybe nobody does like being alone, he thought. He always thought he liked being alone. Until he met Anna. He had no idea how much he _didn't_ like being alone for meals, in the quiet evenings, on sunny days, in the barn….. His mind began drifting happily to their last encounter in the royal stables a few weeks ago. Anna had cleaned the stables out for him. It had taken her all day. She was filthy and exhausted and yet she still surprised him by cornering him in a stall and making passionate, sweaty, hay covered love to him for most of the evening. His mouth edged up into a smile again at the thought, which quickly evaporated at the very loud announcement of the arrival of prince whomever from the kingdom of who cares.

Kristoff snapped to attention. His eyes focused, his face severe to the point of surly. He resisted the instinct to immediately cross his arms.

The prince was announced and entered the room, gave his formal bows and began engaging Elsa in casual conversation. He didn't even address Kristoff or Anna. Kristoff understood ignoring him, but did not understand ignoring Anna. Everyone knew the Queen had a sister, and she was royalty too. The more the prince talked, the harder Kristoff fought the urge not only to cross his arms, but to cross the room and punch the prince in the face. Like most of them, he was handsome enough, although significantly smaller than Kristoff. He was trim and dressed impeccably. He was well educated and was bragging extensively about his knowledge of the world and the many benefits of aligning with his kingdom. He was so busy bragging in fact, that Kristoff noticed he wasn't asking Elsa any questions or letting her get a word in edgewise. But Elsa's hands were still in her lap, so he remained surly, but still. He glanced quickly at Anna who was looking somewhere between non-plussed and slightly confused at this particular presentation. Kristoff made a mental note to ask Elsa if these days could maybe not go quite so long, clearly both her and Anna were getting tired. As the prince droned on and on about tariffs and trade agreements, Kristoff became increasingly irritated and was unpleasantly reminded of an incident last week in which he had to deal with a similarly offensive personality.

He was used to dealing with men. At their worst they were cruel, selfish and violent. At their best, they were boorish, disgusting and stupid. Often large groups of ice harvesters would get together to go to a particularly dangerous or faraway place to gather ice and this meant spending the night, if not several nights in their constant company. Most of the older harvesters had known Kristoff his entire life. They knew he was loner, a hard worker, an honest man. Rumor had it that he had been raised by trolls, which would have explained a lot, but no one dared ask him if it were true or not. They left him alone and that was that. When word got around that he was somehow involved with the princess, they said nothing but brief offers of congratulations. Kristoff had been in a much, much better mood. He was more jovial and friendly, and if they thought he worked hard before, it was nothing compared to now. If this was a result of his connection to the princess, well, then they were all for it. In the evenings after dinner, when the other young men loved to trade stories about their exploits, Kristoff remained silent, choosing instead to sit quietly by the fire carving tiny wooden figurines with his knife. He had been private and reserved before, but his desire to protect his private life with Anna was fierce by comparison.

It was during one of these trips last week and one of these nights by the fire when a group of the younger guys, several new harvesters included, began talking about women they had met on their travels and their various…. interactions. One of the more obnoxious of the group noticed Kristoff in the background, silently working on a tiny reindeer carving. He stood up and made his way over to Kristoff. The swagger in his step and the sneer on his face gave him away as one of "those guys" Kristoff knew he would simply have to ignore. He had done it many times before.

"Hey Bjorgman. Why so quiet? Don't want to give us the goods on the princess? Not fair listening to all our stories without sharing!" Kristoff ignored him. "Probably because there's nothing to tell!" He continued loudly. This comment was met with some chuckling from a few of the younger guys. "Well that makes sense because what girl would ever want to give you the time of day? They couldn't find their way around that nose of yours and you always smell like your reindeer!" This garnered a fair amount of laughter from the younger group which only emboldened the loudmouth and encouraged him on. Kristoff continued ignoring him. He really couldn't care less what this jerk said about him and so far Kristoff basically agreed with him anyway, he just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it. Some of the older men on the other side of Kristoff eyed the young man with annoyance.

"Hey Johansson, clearly Bjorgman doesn't give a damn so why don't you just leave him alone?" one of the older men said, a tone of warning in his voice. Others shifted uneasily in their seats. The younger men looked on excitedly, wondering if Johansson would back down or actually succeed in getting a rise out of Kristoff who was notoriously difficult to fluster. The only one who looked completely unaffected and unconcerned, was Kristoff.

"Because I want to know if all those rumors are true!" Johansson exclaimed, holding his arms out dramatically and gesturing towards Kristoff, "Did he really get lucky with the princess of Arendelle? Because if he did, I feel sorry for him! For his first time being with that scrawny, freckled little thing instead of a….."

But Johansson didn't get to finish that thought. Kristoff stood up so fast, the log he was sitting on rolled back several inches. Before Johansson realized what was happening, Kristoff drew his fist back and slammed him in the mouth as hard as he could. Which was very hard. It knocked him off his feet onto his back. It knocked him out cold. Kristoff stood there for a few seconds with his fist raised ready to strike again if Johansson got up. But he didn't. Kristoff then turned, picked up his knife and reindeer carving and went to his tent. The rest of the men were silent until he had gone. When he was out of sight, a few of the younger men rushed to Johansson's side to try and revive him. He regained consciousness, but his jaw was broken, his nose was bleeding, and he was missing several teeth. The older men went about their business as if nothing had happened, aside from exchanging several satisfied nods.

Alone in his tent, Kristoff inspected the damage to his hand. His knuckles were split open, a result of hitting teeth. But he'd had worse. He laid back on his bedroll and stared up at the roof of the tent, listening to the hushed sounds of the men getting Johansson up and his jaw tied shut and his nose stopped. Johansson would have to leave the group and go back in the morning. His mouth had cost him a lot of time and money. Kristoff would have done it again in a heartbeat. He would have done it if all his knuckles were bruised and bloodied beyond repair. He would still knock down anyone who said anything or did anything unkind to Anna.

He wondered briefly if he had overreacted. Had he let his frustration at not being able to beat the smirk off Hans' face those few months ago, determine his reaction to any man that questioned Anna's worth? No. He thought about Johansson's' words and concluded he had definitely not overreacted. He knew exactly what he was going to finish that sentence with. Comparing Anna to what he thought a "real" woman should be. Yes, Anna was skinny and freckly. And beautiful, and warm and compassionate and loving and…his. It was no one's business what he and Anna did or didn't do. She was beyond precious, she was sacred to him. She wasn't cheap fodder for fireside entertainment. They could say whatever they wanted about him, but he would protect her with his life if he had to. No one would ever hurt her as long as he was around, and he would not tolerate anything disrespectful said about her in his presence.

Back in the great hall, Kristoff's eyes had glazed over, his face expressionless as he recalled last week's events and he began absentmindedly running his left hand over his right knuckles, feeling the ridge of healing scabs. He had told Anna and Elsa he had injured himself in the stables. Having recently been introduced to stable work, Anna wasn't the least bit surprised and Elsa didn't question him. Luckily for him neither one inspected his wounds. If they had, they would have surely seen the teeth marks. He had never lied to Anna or Elsa. But he didn't feel bad about it. They had enough to worry about. He didn't need them concerning themselves over what some stupid nobody ice harvester said about rumors, or worry about him getting hurt or picking fights. Kristoff was, as a rule, very peaceful. If something bothered him he simply ignored it or walked away. He had hardly been in any altercations. But the few he had, pretty much ended the same way as this one. Quickly, and with Kristoff standing over an unconscious body.

Thoughtlessly rubbing his knuckles had, unintentionally, the same outcome as crossing his arms. The boastful prince stuttered in the middle of his long winded story about his world travels and uneasily glanced at what he interpreted as a menacing threat. His eyes narrowed and quickly sized Kristoff up. He wasn't dressed like royalty, but he wasn't dressed common either – Anna had finally found a tailor that met with Kristoff's approval that made him very nice formal clothes that weren't royal and were cut large enough for Kristoff's frame and allowed him to move and breathe freely. Despite being unable to place him in the social pecking order, the prince concluded, as they all did, that this man, whoever he was, was not only very large, but was also clearly here under orders of the Queen and therefore must be of some importance to her. He therefore quickly summed up his proposition and bowed himself flamboyantly from their presence, sweeping out of the hall with a dignified sniff.

The advisors came tumbling out of the adjacent room with the usual moans and groans although Kristoff couldn't understand why seeing as how he hadn't crossed his arms. They began scolding him about his knuckles and it dawned on him what had transpired. He chuckled unconcernedly before glancing at Elsa to gage her reaction and was met with a grateful look that said – thank you for reading my mind! Well, that worked out, he thought.

They were done for the day. Elsa slumped wearily down in her throne and began massaging her temples as her advisors continued to pepper her with a barrage of questions and opinions about Kristoff's questionable behavior and the potential benefits of one or more of the suitors. Anna and Kristoff stood patiently waiting for her until Elsa gave them a weak smile and waved them on without her. Gratefully they turned from the hall, Anna took Kristoff's arm and they headed back to their rooms to change and rest until dinner, discussing the various gentlemen that they had met that day. Anna couldn't help but laugh as Kristoff found something inane and negative to say about every single one of them and she ran her fingers softly over his scuffed knuckles as they strolled down the hall. Kristoff smiled down at Anna and squeezed her hand. She was right. Nobody wants to be alone. Not even him. Especially not him. He briefly considered his knuckles. She was worth it. And so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff collapsed heavily onto the four poster bed in Anna's room after kicking off his dress boots and shrugging his jacket to the floor. Anna asked him to come in and keep her company, now that they could talk freely after an all-day meet and greet with Elsa and over a dozen of her potential suitors.

Kristoff crossed his arms on the pillow behind his head and exhaled deeply as Anna ducked behind her changing screen to get into her more comfortable dinner gown.

"I still don't think you were giving them much of a chance. That one from that one kingdom….Bergenheim? He seemed nice!" Anna was yelling despite the fact that Kristoff was just on the other side of the screen, not the other side of the fjord. Then Kristoff heard something that distinctly sounded like Anna falling over attempting to take her stockings off while standing up.

"You okay?" He asked amusedly, knowing she probably was. He made a point of asking this in a low, indoor voice.

"Oh yah, I'm fine" Anna was still yelling. "But anyway, didn't you think he was nice?"

"No, I did not think he was 'nice'. I thought he was as arrogant as the rest of them."

"Oh he was not. And he complimented Arendelle and the castle and….."

"And everything but Elsa. Did you notice THAT? He was scoping the place out the whole time! He just wants the kingdom."

"Oh. Well, no I didn't notice that. But what about the one from…er….Trondenberg? He complimented Elsa!" With this retort Anna's voice had, if possible, reached an even louder pitch. Kristoff considered for a moment, trying to picture the prince clearly in his mind.

"Well, I guess he was ok. He was nice to Elsa, and to you. Respectful enough. Too bad he had the personality of a bag of reindeer chow." He smiled and raised an eyebrow in her direction, knowing Anna couldn't let this go without a response. Sure enough, she poked her head out from behind the screen just long enough to roll her eyes at him and then went back to the task of un- dressing and yelling.

"Well, I don't care what you say, I thought he was nice. Definite potential." Kristoff sighed.

"Anna, I told you before, Elsa will find someone when the time is right. Look at us! That didn't happen by some set up appointment! Things happen when they're supposed to."

"I guess you're probably right." Anna didn't usually concede arguments so easily and Kristoff was immediately suspicious.

"What's going on? You okay?" He asked again. Anna was making strange grunting and straining noises.

"Well, actually, no. I'm stuck."

"You're what?"

"Stuck. I'm stuck. I got my corset laces all knotted up and…ugh. Kristoff will you come back here and help me with this? I'm not indecent or anything."

"Well, even if you were indecent…." Kristoff teased as he got up off the bed and went behind the dressing screen.

Anna was clearly exhausted from her efforts. She was halfway bent over, one hand braced against her dressing table, the other against the nearby wall. Her corset laces were in an impressive knot in the upper right corner of the bodice. Her outer skirts were off leaving only her soft, thin underskirts to cover her besides her corset. Kristoff stopped and admired the view but pretended he was surveying the damage to her laces. Her hair was pulled up in a formal elegant braid twisted around her head. As much as Kristoff preferred her hair down and messy and flecked with hay, he was very fond of it up like this if only because it reminded him of the first time he saw her at Oaken's store. In her formal wear with her hair up. Hiking up a mountain. In the middle of a summer snow blizzard. What a nut.

He smiled and shook his head at the memory and set to work trying to sort out her laces. While he was busy picking at the tiny strings, he noticed how nice it was with her hair up like this because he could see her neck. Her graceful, smooth neck that turned into the soft, small curve of her shoulder and it's scattering of freckles. His eyes traveled down her shoulder to her back and her shoulder blade. He was struck with a sudden strong urge to kiss her exposed neck.

"Hey! Are you getting this off of me or what?" Kristoff was startled out of his reverie and began hastily working at the knot again. Anna sighed uncomfortably. Clearly the corset was digging into her ribs.

"Anna, I don't know why you wear this thing. You're so small as it is." Kristoff said sternly, squinting to try and get a better angle on the knot.

"I know I'm skinny and bony!" Anna said crossly. "No need to rub it in!" Kristoff couldn't see her expression but he could practically feel the pout on her face.

"Hey, that's not what I said! I just don't know why you need to make yourself so uncomfortable when you already look perfect." He said gently. Anna sagged.

"I'm sorry." She whined. She had finally stopped yelling. "I'm just tired and this thing is uncomfortable. You're right! It IS stupid we have to wear these!" Without warning Anna jerked out of Kristoff's grasp and began struggling violently trying to force the corset off without unlacing it. This explosive effort simply undid Kristoff's minimal accomplishments of loosening the knot, and made it ten times worse. Kristoff wordlessly grabbed her flailing limbs and held her still until she stopped struggling and then calmly resumed work on the knot again. Anna returned to her position leaning against the wall, panting from her sudden exertion and the tightness of the corset. Kristoff moved closer to get a better grip on the now even tighter knot. He was now standing flush with her backside. He could feel the smoothness of her through her thin skirts and his formal pants. He concentrated hard on the knot.

"You know, I'm still sore from working in the stables? That was weeks ago! I'm such a weakling!" Anna sighed in exasperation. "And with standing all day today on top of it….." Kristoff's heart filled with concern. She was too small and delicate for hard labor. That was what he was for. He wanted to tell her this. He wanted to scoop her up and take her to bed and let her rest. He wanted to stroke her hair and hold her tight. He wanted to do other things to her, with her against this wall…..

"Wait, what?" He startled and said, a little too loudly.

"I said I'm sore!" Anna yelled. Well, this time the yelling was his fault.

"Well if I could just get this damn thing off I could…..You know what. Screw it." And with that declaration, Kristoff grabbed the corset with both hands and yanked it apart, snapping the once tightly knotted laces into several pieces. Anna sighed with relief.

"Oh thank you!" She said happily and was about to turn around, her hands covering her breasts, but Kristoff held her towards the wall, arms at her sides.

"Hold on a sec. I'm going to rub your back first." He said softly.

"Oh! Okay…" Anna said, initially surprised but instantly grateful as Kristoff's large hands grasped her tiny shoulders and his thumbs rubbed marvelously over and under her shoulder blades, rubbing the ache out of her muscles. Anna immediately relaxed and moaned appreciatively. It was slightly painful, but the pain was almost instantly replaced by a pleasant tingling sensation. Anna was surprised how soothing and yet how stimulating this felt. Kristoff's hands continued to work tenderly down her back. All thoughts of princes and suitors were now miles away and the only sound was their breathing as his thumbs ran slowly down either side of her spine stopping barely above her backside. Easily spanning the entire width of her back , his hands worked their way up making slow, deep circles with his fingers into her flesh. Anna felt every muscle in her body ease. Every muscle that is except the one deep within her pelvis which grew tighter and tighter the more Kristoff rubbed. The harder he rubbed.

She suddenly realized she could feel him, growing hard and hot against her. Her cheeks flushed and her body warmed but she didn't move away. He was rubbing slowly back down again, this time daring to tuck his fingers just under her skirt band to rub firm circles on the very upper part of her backside before slipping them out again and working across her lower back. Anna's head lolled to one side, her eyes shut and she smiled dreamily relaxed. And then Kristoff was there. He couldn't resist kissing her neck anymore. Not when it was so open and exposed and right there, and he was wanting her. Wanting to touch her, to melt into her. His warm, soft lips met her neck just below her jaw and then just above her shoulder, and then everywhere in between. He grazed her neck with his lips, breathing in her scent, nuzzling her ear.

Anna seemed to read his thoughts and made no effort to turn around, to match his kisses and meet his strokes. It was driving her crazy not being able to touch him, but he made her feel so good and Anna could feel this is what he wanted, so she obliged him. She did what she could to reciprocate. She arched her back, pressing herself up against him, moving just ever so slightly against the hardness of him. She heard him try to muffle a groan into her neck and she smiled. Kristoff's hands were now methodically massaging above her hips, they moved to her sides, her waist. His thumbs rubbed lower and lower. He slipped his hands under her skirts and this time slowly slid them down, exposing her completely. He rubbed her legs, working slowly up to caress the soft, roundness of her backside. He slid his hands deliciously over the curve of her back. Anna felt his warm touch leave her skin and was instantly distressed, but relieved to find he had only broken contact long enough to quickly pull off his own shirt and pants. Now his hot flesh was pressed up against hers and it was electrifying. His hands returned to her back, his length pressed up against her backside, throbbing against her. He ran his hands softly and slowly up her sides, under her arms. He guided her arms above her head to rest high against the wall, before running his hands slowly back down under her arms to cup her breasts.

Anna inhaled sharply. His thumbs brushed her nipples, bringing them to hard peaks. He pinched them gently and she could feel herself start to burn. The tightness in her pelvis intensified. She felt hot and wet between her legs. She whimpered softly and Kristoff began kissing her neck again, this time more fiercely. He held her breasts, then her waist. His arms stretched over hers and held her hands against the wall as her kissed her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, her back. It was like he couldn't touch her enough. Kiss her enough. He was growing hungry and desperate for her. From this position, Anna didn't know if he could tell how desperate she was for him too. She knew he wanted to be in charge, but she couldn't help herself. She took one of his hands and guided him to her. He gladly ran his fingers through her dense curls finding her soaking wet, soft and throbbing. He buried his face in her neck and groaned. He positioned himself so he rubbed between her legs. Anna shifted and spread her legs slightly, allowing him better access.

Kristoff suddenly pulled away and grabbed Anna's hips, bending her over slightly with her hands still supporting her against the wall. He then ran his hand up her inner thigh, feeling the wetness there and found her throbbing clit. He slowly circled it and stroked it with his fingers, his other hand gently rubbing the back of her neck. Anna moaned feverishly at his touch. He found the pins holding her hair up and pulled them out. Auburn red locks spilled around her shoulders and Kristoff buried his hand in them as he slid his fingers from her clit, deliciously into her warmth. She flexed tightly around him and groaned with pleasure. He began smoothly pushing his fingers into her and pulling them out, preparing her for what was to come. She knew it and she wanted it. She was ready.

He finally withdrew slowly, coating her swollen clit with wetness. His hands moved to her backside, ran down between her thighs and spread them further apart. He then ran a hand smoothly up her back and she instinctively arched at his touch. He took himself and slowly pushed into her. Being in her without prior stimulation was almost more than he could bear. The curse under his breath turned into a long, low moan. He would never tire of this. Of her. The way she felt. Each time they made love he thought it was a feeling he could never forget. Yet the next time always felt completely new. She was so hot and tight and smooth. She was exquisite. Her beautiful arched back, her hair tumbling over her freckled shoulders. Her eyes heavy and dark and she peeked over her shoulder to catch a of glimpse of him. He went slowly and steadily enjoying her moans of pleasure, adding his own. Admiring the way her backside gently bounced, with his slow thrusts, his strong hands grasping her hips as her arms were braced against the wall. The thought that she was unable to do anything but receive him made him harder with every slow, deliberate thrust.

He dug his fingers into her hips, his head rolled back and he closed his eyes tight. Sweat ran down his chest and between his shoulder blades. The physical exertion was nothing compared to the overwhelming amount of energy he was devoting to self- control. Everything was sensation. Something about this angle provided a kind of friction they hadn't experienced before. He felt it and he could tell she could feel it. He could tell he was deeper, he was touching places in her he hadn't touched before and he could tell it felt good to her. Very good.

Anna braced herself against the wall and lost herself to the pleasure of his touch. To the sheer erotic passion of their position. His erection was hard inside her, his tip was throbbing and pushing against the ache in her pelvis in such a satisfying way it left her breathless. She could only hope he kept doing it. That he never stopped doing it until she came all over his cock, wet and sliding and satisfying. Then he could thrust into her and fill her with his own release. But for now, she just wanted this. This deep, deep, satisfying, pulsing rhythm.

Kristoff slid one strong arm around her waist and slowly pulled her torso up flush with his. He pressed her back against his hard, sweaty chest, still inside her, barely moving. Then with one arm around her waist supporting her, he swept her hair off her shoulders, gathered it in his other hand and gently tugged her head to the side, exposing her neck, gently grazing her skin with his teeth, moaning her name.

Finally Anna was able to touch him. She felt his muscular arm around her waist, hard and flexed. She reached up behind her and her small hands found the nape of his neck and the thick, sweaty hair against it. She traced her hands around his neck, over his clenched jaw, rough with stubble. She was close enough to his chest and his neck to feel his muscles flex, to smell him. His rough, musky smell filled her senses. His hands ran down her front agonizingly slow and between her legs. He lifted her slightly and was able to thrust deeper within her. Anna cried out with delight

"Kristoff…..touch me" she managed to gasp as her hands clutched his neck. Kristoff moved a hand to her curls again, finding her swollen flesh and rubbing it, wet and hard, and the harder and faster he rubbed, the more Anna cried out with pleasure. Kristoff tried to thrust harder and faster, but he didn't have enough leverage. He couldn't keep his hand on her and push hard and fast inside her at the same time. He was just about to change their position when Anna sensed his movement and quickly cried

"No!" Kristoff instantly froze; terrified he had done something to hurt her. But then, just as quickly,

" Just…keep…keep doing that" Anna gasped between excited breaths. "Oh god Kristoff, keep doing that, just….stay…stay inside me…. And…..and touch me…please….." Kristoff went from terrified to elated in less than seconds and immediately complied with her requests. He liked being in charge but he could never deny her, especially when something felt this good for her. He returned to his previous slow, grinding, deep within her. His fingers slicked with her wet rubbing briskly over her clit, his mouth against her neck and his arm around her waist. He felt her come around him before the rest of her body could catch up. A deep, hard, clenching wave around his cock that built and built and built in intensity and tightness until Anna's head slammed against his shoulder, her eyes rolled back, her hands gripped his neck with surprising strength and she pressed herself hard to him. She shoved her knuckles to her mouth to stifle her scream and gasped loudly in surprise as the waves kept consuming her in thick, rolling tides of euphoric pleasure. Kristoff was too enthralled watching and feeling her to even think about himself. Afraid to adjust his position, he wondered in awe how long Anna would keep riding him in this state of ecstasy. If she was satisfied, that was enough for him. He could easily forgo his own relief if it meant this kind of a reaction from her. And he had never seen this kind of reaction from her. It was a reward in and of itself.

Finally Anna's shoulders shuddered and relaxed, her pulsing slowed and she half sighed, half moaned in contentment. Kristoff made to pull himself out, and was met with small hands grasping his backside, clutching him to her.

"No!" She said again, only this time much less desperately. "No… "Her tone was demanding now, serious, she flashed Kristoff a dark smile over her shoulder.

"Now I want you to fuck me."

Kristoff growled fiercely in response, and roughly grabbed Anna by the waist, turning her to face the dressing table. With his hand on her back, he firmly bent her over the table, giving her upper body plenty of support, he grabbed her hips bruising hard and finally began thrusting the way he had been wanting to all night. He pounded hard against her, desperate, shaking the table and knocking her things to the floor. Anna seemed not to notice as her small hands clung to the sides of the table and she gave small gasps of pleasure and surprise at his ferocity. He grabbed a fist full of her auburn hair and pulled, hard. Her head angled back, forcing her lips to part with a gasp and her back to arch even more, allowing him even deeper. The subtle shift made Kristoff swear again as sweat ran down the back of his neck and he finally succumbed to the sight of Anna in front of him, arched, sweaty, head thrown back, legs spread, the feel of her so incredibly wet from her own orgasm, and him fucking her as hard as he could. He let go of her hair and grabbed both her hips as he lifted her and slammed her to him and held her there, forcefully releasing inside her, choking on his own words as he tried to cry out her name.

Anna remained still beneath him, waiting for his breathing to slow and his speech to return. When it did, he exhaled deeply and pulled out of her. She slowly stood and turned to face him. They both stared at each other, momentarily speechless. Finally Anna's eyebrows crept up her beautifully flushed face, her lips curling into a huge smile as she looked at Kristoff and said

"Whoah." Kristoff gave her his lopsided grin in return and then he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to sound concerned through his laughter. To his great relief Anna started giggling too.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Kristoff took her hands in his and pulled her to him, embracing her, sweaty and satiated.

"You were…." He started.

"No, you were…" Anna cut him off and then stopped. They both stared at each other again and began laughing again.

"Is it just me or are we definitely getting better at this?" She smiled up at him, brushing a lock of sweaty, blonde hair out of his eyes with a starry look of amazement and admiration. "I mean, I can tell you right now, YOU are….really, really good at this."

"Oh I don't' think I'm half as good as you are!" Kristoff smiled and nodded towards her in equal amazement. Then, almost exactly together, they both gasped, their eyes widened and they exclaimed at the same time,

"What time is it?!"

Suppressing another fit of giggles they began frantically scraping clothes off the floor intermixed with Anna's various toiletries that had been unceremoniously knocked over just moments before. Powder and dried lavender were all over the place. Including Kristoff's shirt and pants. He picked them up and began violently shaking them and trying to dust the powder off, but he just seemed to be making it worse. Anna finally found her dinner dress and taking Kristoff's advice, skipped the corset, hoping Elsa wouldn't notice. She tried to recreate her fancy hairdo but quickly gave up and hastily pulled her hair into a single braid like Elsa's. Together, covered in smears of powder, reeking of lavender and slightly breathless, they made their way to the dining hall where Elsa was waiting.

Despite Elsa's sheltered life, she wasn't nearly as naïve as she was sure Anna and Kristoff wished she was. She gave them each a hug, commented on their lovely smell and asked them to sit down, making sure to flash Kristoff a huge, knowing wink. She loved to do this and watch him turn scarlet. However she almost felt bad when he went to sit down and nearly missed the chair.

"I was beginning to think you two weren't coming to eat with me!" Elsa teased. Kristoff choked on his water but Anna didn't seem to either notice or mind the innuendo.

"Oh well we were busy talking about all the nice gentlemen who want to court you, Elsa! Weren't we Kristoff?" Kristoff nodded briskly and stuffed a roll in his mouth. "But we would never forget to come down and eat dinner with you!" Anna beamed at Elsa.

"Well that's good." Elsa said cheerfully. "Nobody wants to be alone, you know." She smiled, repeating one of Anna's favorite catch phrases back to her.

"That's right." Anna agreed matter of factly and returned to her dinner before chancing a quick glance across the table at Kristoff. He caught her eye and they exchanged tiny knowing smiles, before settling in to a lovely dinner and enjoyable conversations about the morning's suitors. Naturally Elsa tended to agree with Kristoff on most accounts, but they listened patiently as Anna attempted to make cases for several of her favorites. Finally, exasperated at their relentless lack of enthusiasm, Anna crossed her arms and said crossly,

"I thought you just said nobody wants to be alone? Well how are you ever going to _not_ be alone if you don't let someone in once in a while?" Kristoff and Elsa exchanged looks.

"We're not alone…." Kristoff flashed his giant, lop-sided smile at her again.

"We have you!" Elsa finished, joining Kristoff in smiling affectionately at Anna. Anna chortled and rolled her eyes at them. Well, for now she supposed, that was enough.


End file.
